


Sakura Hyuuga is a Bitch: Rebirth

by Yojimbra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Godlike Sakura, Powerful, Sakura is a hyuuga, Sealmaster, slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: Sakura Hyuuga is a Bitch, that's all there was to it. She was born the sister of Neji, and bestowed the Caged Bird seal at the age of three, but unlike her brother she would not roll over and accept her fate, she will lie, cheat, steal, manipulate, and use anybody to get what she wants: Freedom, and the destruction of the Hyuuga clan.





	1. Chapter 1

Three memories were burned into her mind at the tender age of three. Her father’s dying smile, as he was needlessly killed to save his brother. The way her own brother Neji, laid there and allowed them to place the seal on him. And how she fought, kicked, screamed, bit, and hit, having to bind her to the table and ultimately sedate her to put her seal on. 

They told her that the seal was for the good of the clan, that it was to protect the Byakugan, that it was for her own good. They lied. It marked her as lesser, a servant, a prisoner. A slave. She was bound to the whims of the main branch, the people she was supposed to grow up and one day protect; to one day do what her father did and give up her life for theirs. 

Her brother Neji rolled over for them, accepting this as his fate, insisting that she do the same. That she accepted her fate as lesser to the main branch, and especially lesser to him. Neji was strong and skilled, resentful but ultimately obedient, the perfect puppet for the main branch. Sure he would take petty revenge when he could get it. The smallest slight against the main branch would leave him with a smug smile for weeks. 

But he accepted his fate. He had given up, rolled over the second his master’s bound him to their will. Her father and mother had also given up, they didn’t even try to save their children from being slaves, they willingly gave their children up to the main branch. There was no fighting, no kicking or screaming; no resistance. 

At the age of ten, she understood why her father smiled when he died. It was because he finally got to choose something. He saw the smallest amount of freedom and took it, embracing the ecstasy that came from experiencing his first real taste of choice. Her father chose to save the life of their uncle, leaving his own children alone in the world. 

Neji blamed their father’s death on the Main Branch, specifically the future head of the main Branch Hinata, who was her age. It was on Hinata’s birthday that they were chained, and the day their father chose to leave them. 

Sakura blamed her father. Her father could have fought back, could have kicked and screamed. Instead, he was a coward and escaped his enslavement only to leave her behind. Just as Neji chose to accept fate, until one day he chose to do the same as their father and needlessly give up his life for the sake of the main branch. 

As for her, she would break free of her chains, even if it meant watching the main branch - her “family” - burn. 

XXXX

Even the greatest of plans started out small, as nothing more than a passing concept, where they grow into a thought, from there they become a dream. But dreams aren’t even that impressive, everybody has them and the vast majority of them never became anything more than a dream. Dreams are worthless without conviction or power. 

“It was from one such dream,” Mizuki tapped against the chalkboard, causing a cascade of chalk dust to fall. “That Konoha was founded. It started out as a small dream of peace between the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. Through his sheer determination our first Hokage convinced Madara Uchiha to give peace a chance, and our village is the end result, slowly more clans began to join, In addition to the Uchiha clan, there are three other Noble clans that joined at the founding of Konoha, these are the Aburame, Akimichi, and Hyuuga.” 

Sakura watched as her peers turned their heads around the room. And why wouldn’t they, there’s was a rare class, among the nameless, would be ninjas sat the son of the Aburame clan had, the son of the Akimichi clan head, the lone survive and son of the now dead Uchiha clan head, and most importantly the illustrious heiress of the Hyuuga. 

And sitting right next to the heiress masquerading as her would be bodyguard, was the person that would spit on the ashes of the Hyuuga. 

“Lord Hashirama’s dream started out when he was young,” Iruka added on, standing beside Mizuku. It was Ironic that two people who had given up on their own dreams were lecturing them on dreams. “Which is why we’re going to be working on your dreams for the future today. It's never too early to have a goal to work towards. So if you have a dream for the future let us know.”

From behind her a pair of hands slammed on the desk, reminding her that the loud mouth was actually in class today. Naruto Uzumaki, the only reason she knew his name was because he shouted it every day. “My dream’s to become the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!” 

“You’ll be lucky to even graduate loser,” Kiba said, another son of a clan head snickered from across the classroom, most of the class laughed with him. Most of them were idiots that were no better off than Naruto, he just failed loudly.

A clap from Mizuki silenced the class. “Alright, enough of that, there’s nothing wrong with having a dream - no matter how far out there it is.” More snickers at Naruto’s expense. “And it was a great example of what we want from you, so when Iruka-sensei calls your name please tell us your dream if you have one.” 

Sakura gritted her teeth, furiously fumbling her pencil in her hands as she tried really really hard not to glare at everything. This was pointless, who cares if these idiots had dreams? Most of them were going say something stupid and further waste her time. How was this going to make them better ninja? How was this going to let her get strong enough to break free of her chains?

“Hinata Hyuuga?” Iruka called, earning a squeak from Hinata. 

“Oh, I um…. I just want to.” Hinata mumbled out, her face turning a shade of red as her eyes darted across the room. “I just want people to be happy.” 

“That’s a great dream Hinata,” Iruka smiled, he was always smiling. “Now then, Sakura Hyuuga?”

“My dream is to one day become a great ninja like Tsunade,” Sakura lied, dreams were fragile things, and if somebody disapproved of her dream, then they stop her dream. Especially when her dream was a threat. 

And her dream was a threat. 

As the last of the class spouted off their mundane dreams, becoming Hokage was second only to marrying Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura felt herself relax. Only thirty more minutes of useless history lectures until at long last they would be switching subjects to something practical. 

“In addition to the Clans that joined Konoha, there were several allies that helped the village, most important of these was the Uzumaki clan that would one day found the village hidden in the whirlpools.” Mizuku read from a textbook, marking a large island on the map, just off the shore of the Land of Fire.

The soft snoring from behind her signaled that the only Uzumaki in the room had decided now was a good time for his daily nap. 

“Despite not joining Konoha, the Uzumaki were great allies of Konoha, the first Hokage’s wife was even an Uzumaki. Most of our knowledge of seals come from the Uzumaki.” 

The rest of the lesson bled into the background, Sakura’s attention still focused on those words. Seals, and Uzumaki. Seals - as a branch member - were forbidden to her, a lesson she learned the painful way when her own grandfather caught her with a scroll on sealing and instantly activated her seal. The pain was not something she would soon forget. 

Nor would her grandfather’s words. Should she be caught trying to study sealing again, it would be the end of her ninja career. It only encouraged her, however. The old man feared her, a lonely branch member learning of sealing. 

In sealing, she saw the key to her freedom. She just needed an opportunity to study it. 

And the Uzumaki were known for their seals. A genuine smile appeared on her face as Mizuki droned on about the politics that led to the first Ninja war. The concept of seals was slowly becoming a plan. 

XXXX

Sakura knew everything she needed to know about Naruto. He was loud, obnoxious, hyper, lonely, an outcast, an Uzumaki, and an idiot. But most importantly, he was an orphan that lived alone. 

Time alone was a commodity that Sakura was often denied if she wasn’t at home surrounded by her family, she was at school, or following Hinata around like a dog. As was her duty as a member of the branch family. 

But Naruto Uzumaki was perfect. All she needed was a reason to get close to him, a reason to go to his house and spend a great deal of time alone with Naruto. Fortunately for her, as a teenage girl, she had the ultimate reason for wanting to spend time with a boy. 

Sakura took a breath as she stared at the door to her classroom, if it was Iruka then she’d have no problem, Mizuki, on the other hand, was ever so slightly less trusting than Iruka, with him she needed to be prepared. 

Shame her Byakugan’s range was barely three meters, or else she could just look inside the classroom and find out who was inside. In general, the Byakugan’s range and detail increase with age. For Sakura however, the Caged Bird Seal crippled her, because she first unlocked it as they were applying the seal to her. Her range would never increase, but the level of detail she saw was growing, she could see the chakra points before even a prodigy like her brother could. 

“Sensei?” Sakura asked, knocking on the door with a soft touch. “Are you busy?” 

“Oh!” Iruka’s surprised voice sounded from the other side of the door. “Not at all, please come in!” 

Perfect, it was Iruka, Sakura smiled before she quickly fought it down adopted a more concerned look. Iruka might be the easy one but that didn’t mean she could get sloppy. This needed to work. She opened the door and saw Iruka sitting behind his desk, a mountain of ungraded homework and paperwork acted as a barrier from the outside world. 

But Iruka wasn’t alone: The Hokage was there. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the god among ninja, the professor, the person that had held the position of Konoha for over half its lifetime. She froze in the doorway, there was no way that she was going to be able to get away with lying in front of the Hokage. 

Especially not with the inquisitive look he was giving her. Recognition was evident in the old man’s eyes. He knew what she was. A piece of Hyuuga property. 

“Ahh, Sakura,” Iruka spoke up, his smile weak, but still honest. “Is there something we can do for you?”

Sakura swallowed and took a step forward, tearing her eyes off the smiling Hokage for just a moment. “I umm, well I was just wondering about Naruto.” 

Iruka seemed surprised by this, his eyes went wide and he looked at her then at the Hokage and finally back to her. His smile grew more energetic but filled with more concern as well. “What about Naruto, did he prank you?”

“No, it’s not that,” Sakura mumbled, borrowing from Hinata’s shyness. With both hands behind her back, she kept looking up at Iruka then back down at the ground, even daring a look back towards the Hokage before snapping back towards Iruka. “It’s just his grades aren’t very good are they… and well… my grades are pretty good, so I was… well, I um… I wanted to know if you’d let me tutor Naruto.” 

In true bumbling Hyuuga fashion, Sakura shrunk down with each word, making herself look smaller and smaller while her words grew quieter and quieter until she was but a squeaking mouse. 

“While it’s true that you have good grades Sakura, I don’t understand why you’d offer to tutor Naruto, you don’t seem that close to him.” Iruka gave the same nervous laugh he always did when a student said something unexpected. He kept looking between her and the Hokage. 

“Well, it’s just that I well…” She fumbled with her fingers staring down at the ground, twisting with each mumbled word. The Hokage’s eyes were burning into the back of her head, this might be the longest time that somebody had not looked at him, was this suspicious? 

 

A firm hand grabbed her shoulder, directing her gaze up towards the Hokage. He was smiling at her, his old wrinkle filled face showed his wisdom and experience, this was a man that had lived her lifetime several times over. But his eyes were cold grey and calculating, he knew that she was up to something. “It’s quite alright Sakura, you can tell us”

Those were the words she had wanted to hear. But not from the Hokage, snapping her eyes forward and closing them Sakura only wished that she could muster a blush like Hinata. She took a deep unsteady breath that sounded more like a squeak. “I like Naruto!” 

She meant for it to be just a squeak not shout it with all her might. She was fairly certain people outside the room could hear her. Still, her momentum was there. “I think he’s funny, kind and cute and I don’t want to see him fail!” 

Iruka looked ready to fall out of his chair, and the Hokage only laughed. 

“Well now Sakura, I’m certain if you asked Naruto he’d be happy to be your friend.” The Hokage’s warm voice was how a grandfather’s should sound. Yet another bitter reminder of how horrible her own grandfather was. 

Sakura bit her lip and spun towards the Hokage, a hand going to the beige bandana she wore to cover her chains. “I want to but.”

That was all she needed to say it. The Hokage frowned. “I see, well I believe that you tutoring Naruto is an excellent idea Sakura, I’ll talk to Hiashi about it later today.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Sakura leaped forward wrapping her arms around the Hokage as she hugged his waist pushing her head to the side to hide the smile that was on her face. 

Hook, line, and sinker.


	2. Chapter 2

A summoning for the Hyuuga clan was rare, often reserved for wars, traitors or deaths and often involved the entire clan that was of age. Far more frequently than that were callings, often between the Main family and a single branch member. And then there was a request, which was the same as a calling but issued by a branch member. 

To date, Sakura could only think of three summonings, the birth Her Father’s death, Hanabi’s birth, and the execution of a branch member that murdered her grandmother. Shame she never got that man’s name. He had the courage to do what her father could not lash out strike back, a true hero in her eyes. 

So when Sakura received a calling just after dinner, she couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Did the Hokage catch onto her plan and inform her Uncle? Or did Hinata follow her and spy in on the meeting? No, Hinata was far too timid and trusting to do something like that, not that Sakura deserved even the smallest ounce of that trust. 

She’d happily sacrifice Hinata for her freedom. 

The main building of the Hyuuga clan was drowned in the silence of melancholy, as though the entire clan was in a constant state of mourning for a beloved family member. It was absolutely maddening how nobody seemed to say anything about it. There was no love, no joy, everybody in the clan was depressed. 

That was what the Hyuuga are, an entire clan devoid of happiness just waiting to roll over and die. The clan records showed as much with each generation there were fewer and fewer Hyuuga, filling fewer and fewer roles in the Konoha’s forces. Where before a Hyuuga was just a name, the Byakugan just a tool, those now defined who and what they were. A Hyuuga could only be a Hyuuga. 

Sakura smiled at the thought, even if she failed, even if she was found out and killed, the Hyuuga would one day fade from the world. She just hoped that if she wasn’t the one to do the Hyuuga in that she would be there to watch them fall. 

“Sister?” Neji’s superior tone pierced the silence and sent a searing needle into her mind, tearing her thoughts away from the sweet revenge she deserved. Her brother, the loyal dog, was doing his best to put the Main House to shame by being an absolutely wonderful fighter. A perfectly effective strategy giving the main house exactly what they wanted. “What are you doing here?” 

She lived here. Her brother got all the skill in the family, and absolutely none of the common sense, good looks, and ability to not ask stupid questions. “Just thinking normal twelve-year-old things, you know cute boys, and how I should do my hair.” 

“I see,” he probably thought he was clever with sight joke. Or he was just being a pompous ass as per usual. Or he wasn’t even thinking about and she was just being a cynical bitch. Probably a combination of all three. “Well, make certain that you don’t embarrass us.” 

She hated the way he acted like they were in this together like it was them against the Hyuuga clan. All while he constantly reminding her that she was a failure in her eyes. It was him that abandoned her not him, it was him that gave up, it was her that was striving each and every day towards the goal of removing the curse seal and erasing the Main House. “I’ll do my best.” 

With that, her brother turned away sweat from his evening training clung to his hair and… normal sized forehead. Seriously, why did she get stuck with the massive forehead genes, it made her caged bird seal an island floating in a sea of forehead, fortunately, she had her bandana to cover that up. Much classier than her brother’s bandages. 

 

The door to the meeting room was just like every other door in the clan house, a remnant from the wars when assassinations and kidnappings were common. It was supposed to make it harder for enemies to find their target. Not that it ever worked. 

Sakura kneeled before the door, casting her eyes down, hands folded neatly in her lap. Two steady breaths and her facade of loyal Hyuuga dog was ready, her rage and hatred pushed into the back of her mind. She slid open the door bowing “Uncle you called for me?” 

 

“Yes,” his voice was little more than a whisper but could be heard throughout the halls of the Hyuuga building. A recently warmed pot of tea steamed off to the side of his desk, a scroll and ink brush still held his full attention. “The Hokage spoke to me recently.” 

No invitation to come inside, not even the slightest glance her way to acknowledge her existence. To him, she wasn’t even worth acknowledging. And why would he? She wasn’t a prodigy like her brother, nor was she his failure of a daughter. She was just another Branch Member that history would forget. 

“He mentioned that you had a desire to become a tutor,” There was no emotion, in his voice, as though this entire conversation was merely an afterthought of her. “And that he wishes for you to follow through on this whim, saying that your studies are good enough to allow you to do this.”

Sakura bowed down further, placing her hands against the wood nearly reaching the seem of the door. “I’m sorry he bothered you with this, I mentioned it to Iruka-sensei while the Hokage was there.” 

“I have decided that this is an adequate use of your time. Starting tomorrow, you will be tutoring after school, I trust that you will have the ability to provide for yourself and get home before curfew?” He made a single stroke along the scroll, before raising his hand ending their conversation.

“Thank you, uncle.” Sakura closed the door, she couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading on her face. This was her first step on a long uncertain path that's end must be obscured to all but her. 

XXXX

 

Naruto’s house was a half painted shack with crooked windows built on top of an apartment building, on top of a bar. Everything was in at least two different states of disrepair, the floorboard squeaked, the stairs leading up would be safer without the handrail, the water heater was more duct-tape than metal. 

On the plus side the door had a working lock. 

But to Sakura it was absolutely perfect, a secluded space where she could hide books away from her clan, where she could spend hours researching and planning. Her fortress of solitude. The only problem was Naruto. But even as a problem Naruto also had an alluring benefit.

Nobody would question an Uzumaki learning about seals, nobody would question him buying books on seals, buying sealing supplies. He was the perfect scapegoat, and with a little elbow grease, and a few lies, half truths, and batted eyelashes, he might just become a tool. 

With probably a bit too much force Sakura pounded on the door as loud as she could, Naruto had missed school today for whatever reason. If he wasn’t at home then she’d hunt him down. 

There was a scrambling from the inside as Naruto made his way to the door. Already the inside sounded absolutely filthy. The deadbolt clicked open. Moments later the door was slammed open for Naruto to appear in a black shirt and Underwear. “Yea, what do you wa--Sakura!” 

The door slammed shut and Naruto ran back inside his face red and eyes wide. More noise came from inside, moments later the door opened up for Naruto to be standing there with pants on, and a significant amount of the filth had been pushed to the side. “Wha-what brings you here Sakura?”

He was twitching, smiling nervously as he tried to act cool by resting his arm against the door like she hadn’t just seen his orange boxers. Honestly, it was a breath of fresh air. Now to put on the persona of a love-struck classmate. “Oh, well the thing is, it’s just Iruka-sensei asked me to umm be your, well, he wants me to tutor you.” 

She scratched her cheek, and fidgeted, making certain that she never looked directly at Naruto. That was how twelve-year-olds were supposed to act around their crushes right? 

Naruto’s smile vanished. “Oh, that’s why you’re here.” 

Still he stepped to the side and let her in. The inside of Naruto’s house was well liveable, if not to say well lived in. It was actually rather organized, the filth was separated. The cups of empty instant ramen were kept near the trash can, dirty clothes in the hamper, schoolwork in a pile on the countertop, dirty dishes in the sink.

“Thank you, Naruto.” She walked towards the table pushing aside the year’s worth of homework to the side. Sure, Iruka would probably be happy if she forced Naruto to do all that, but Naruto wouldn’t be happy with that. And she doubted she could force him to do this. She needed to keep Naruto interested, she needed to further her goals. And she knew just how to do that. “So, let’s get started.”

Naruto made a sound that was a cross between a frog and a frustrated puppy. “Do we have to? This stuff is so boring! I’m never going to need to know this stuff once I become a ninja!” 

Sakura took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. Naruto was important to her plan, she needed Naruto to like her. If only he wasn’t an annoying idiot. “Come on Naruto, give me a chance, besides if you don’t improve your grades Iruka will failure, and that means no ninja.” 

She should give him some kind of encouragement. “And I want to see you become a ninja.” 

“And why do you care?” Naruto pouted as he took heavy steps towards the table, his arms flopping around like he was throwing a tantrum. 

She cared because he could actually be a useful tool if he was a ninja. If not his usefulness only lasted for another year. She needed a strong, reliable tool for her plan. What was Naruto's dream again? Right, he wanted to be the Hokage. “Well, the thing is… I just think you’d make a great Hokage.” 

He turned to putty in her hands, his face softening and eyes going wide as he took the seat next to her. Compared to her father, and other clan members Naruto was easy, at this rate she was going to have her own loyal dog. Even if it was a bit of a mutt like Naruto, with her guidance she could turn him into something great. 

“Do you mean that Sakura? Do you really really mean that?” He asked eyes fixed on her every movement. 

Again she gave him a smile, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear she reached down and grabbed a history book. “I wouldn’t have agreed to tutor you if I didn’t think so. Now let’s get started okay?” 

Naruto nodded and she flipped open the book. “This is the History of the Uzumaki clan.” 

“Wait, I have a clan?” He took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. Now all she had to do was reel him in. 

“Yea, well you had a clan, the Uzumaki were mostly wiped out during the third shinobi war, there weren’t a lot of them left by the time we were born.” She frowned pushing the book towards him as she scooted next to him. He smelled like he needed to shower, and that he hadn’t brushed his teeth in a couple days. 

“Oh,” Naruto deflated as he looked at the book. “So, I don’t really have a clan.” 

“Yes you do,” Sakura pointed towards a passage. “You, you’re the Uzumaki clan, that means all their history is your history, their legacy is your legacy, they were proud allies of the leaf, the first Hokage even married and Uzumaki, and don’t you think it’s time we had an Uzumaki Hokage?”

Naruto was an idiot, gentle pushes and nudges wouldn’t work on him. He needed blunt force trauma to be put on the path of her choosing. “It says that they were good at sealing?” 

Perfect, absolutely perfect. “Yea, the Uzumaki were well known for their sealing arts, and were even feared for it, do you want to learn how to do it?” 

Naruto swallowed as he stared at the page, his eyes slowly going over each word. He nodded. “Yea, do you know how?” 

“Well, no but I think if you ask Iruka-sensei will give you the stuff to learn. Or maybe the Hokage, it's part of your legacy right? What Uzumaki wouldn’t want to learn sealing?” Everything was going unbelievably perfectly. 

Sakura smiled as Naruto escorted her to the door, it was only a few feet from the table but the gesture was there. “You did great Naruto, tomorrow we should ask Iruka-sensei if he has anything that will help you learn to seal.”

“Thanks, Sakura, you’re a lot better than this than Iruka-sensei!” He scratched the back of his head, cheeks tinged pink. “I want to do this again with you.”

“Oh don’t worry Naruto, I have permission to come over every day after school to help you study.” A fact that she was going to exploit. 

“Really? That’s awesome! Does that mean we can do this again tomorrow?” 

“Of course,” She smiled at him with all the cuteness she could muster. She was fairly certain that she was going to get a cavity from all this sweetness. Naruto cheered, and she stepped away. “Well, I need to go home before curfew.”

“Wait, Sakura!” He grabbed her arm spinning her towards her slightly. “If I do really really good on the test will you be my girlfriend?” 

Sakura smiled. Everything was going so perfectly. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all about a year ago I posted a fic called Sakura Hyuuga is a Bitch to FFN, the idea has been one of my favorites for a long time but the me now and the me then are to different for me to continue it. So I'm rebooting it.
> 
> ... Let's hope I actually continue it this time and not get distracted by genderbending again. (I'm already distracted by genderbending)


End file.
